Aishiteru Sayonara!
by Hime Heartfilia
Summary: Kamu tampak Cantik malam ini... Aku akan terus menjagamu dalam hatiku... You're mine... Forever..!


Hime mendapat inpirasi baru dalam Fanfic ke-3.. Semoga kalian menikmatinya...

~ Tidak ada sihir-sihiran

~ Imajinasi sendiri (Jika ada kemiripan dalam pembuatan cerita tidak disengaja)

~ Kisahnya tetap berlanjut

* Italic : Lagu (Shayne Ward - Beautiful in White)

Happy Reading . . . ^^-

* * *

_**Pagi ini nampak Matahari sudah menampakan diri dari sebelah timur. Langit nampak cerah berwarna biru muda dan ditemani beberapa awan putih tipis. Burung-burung pun berkicau dengan merdunya menyambut pagi ini.**_

_**Hari ini akan menjadi hari bahagia bagi kami. Kami akan mengikralkan sumpah setia kami di Gereja. Dihadapan Tuhan, Pastur, Keluarga dan teman-teman kami. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, hingga sore menjelang.**_

_**Aku mengenakan Tuxedo putih dan celana putih dengan bunga kecil di kantong tuxedoku. Rambut merah mudaku berdiri rapi. Aku mendapat banyak pujian dan ucapan selamat dari semua orang. Aku berdiri gugup di depan altar menunggu kekasihku yang belum kunjung datang.**_

_**Sekilas aku teringat masa saat aku belum mengenal mu, pertama kali bertemu denganmu, dan akhirnya kita akan berdiri bersama di altar ini, melemparkan janji sehidup semati kami dihadapan semuanya.**_

_Not sure if you know this__  
__But when we first met__  
__I got so nervous__  
__I couldn't speak_

_**Kamu pun membuka pintu gereja ini. Kamu melangkah dengan pastinya, senyum indahmu terpancar keseluruh dunia. Kau didampingi oleh Ayahmu. Sungguh terlihat seperti Putri-putri dalam dongeng.**_

_In that very moment I found the one and__  
__My life had found it's missing piece__  
__So as long as I live I love you__  
__will heaven hold you__  
__You look so beautiful in white_

_**Malam ini kamu mengenakan Gaun Pengantin berwarna Putih dengan bertaburkan bunga-bunga. Rambut kuningmu tersanggul rapi dengan sedikit tergerai keriting dibawahnya dan ditutupi oleh kain putih tipis dengan bertatahkan mahkota. Mata coklatmu yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. Kedua tanganmu yang memegang seikat bunga.**_

_And from now to my very last breath__  
__This day I'll cherish__  
__You look so beautiful in white__  
__Tonight_

_**Malam ini kamu memang terlihat sangat cantik.. Aku terus menatapmu dengan sebuah senyuman yang tidak akan hilang.. Aku sungguh beruntung dapat mendapatkanmu dan menjadikanmu istriku pada malam ini..**_

_What we have is timeless__  
__My love is endless__  
__And with this scream I say to the world__  
__You're my every reason__  
__You're all that I believe in__  
__with all my heart I mean every word_

_**Kamu berjalan perlahan tetapi pasti.. Kini kau mulai melangkah sendiri, Aku menjemputmu untuk menuju altar.**_

_So as long as I live I love you__  
__will heaven hold you__  
__You look so beautiful in white__  
__And from now to my very last breath__  
__This day I'll cherish__  
__You look so beautiful in white__  
__Tonight_

_**Pastur mulai mengucapkan janji yang nanti akan kita ikuti.. "Aku bersedia menjagamu, melindungimu, mendampingimu disaat senang, sedih ataupun susah. Sampai ajal memisahkan kita. Selamanya aku milikmu" Aku dan kamu mengucapkan hal yang sama..**_

_Oooooh oh__  
__So beautiful in white__  
__Na na na na na__  
__So beautiful in white__  
__Tonight_

_**Aku terlihat cukup gugup untuk acara ini, tetapi senyum yang terpancar dari wajahmu membuatku sangat yakin dan senyuman mu lah yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Malam ini kamu sangat cantik "Lucy".**_

_And if our daughter's what our future holds__  
__I hope she has you're eyes__  
__finds love like you and I did__  
__Yeah, I wish she falls in love__  
__and I will let her go__  
__I'll walk her down the aisle__  
__She'll look so beautiful in white...__  
__You look so beautiful__  
__In white_

_**Janji telah kami selesai ucapkan, Kini pastur memberikan kami 2 buah cincin bertatakan berlian berwarna kuning. Aku mengambil sebuah cincin dan ku pasangkan di jari manismu. Begitupun kamu..**_

_So as long as I live I love you__  
__will heaven hold you__  
__You look so beautiful in white__  
__And from now to my very last breath_

_**Kamu mengambil cincin satunya dan akan dipasangkan ke jari manisku, tetapi sebelum kamu sempat memasangkannya dengan benar. Kamu telah jatuh pingsan ke lantai.. Semua orang nampak menghampiri kita dan mulai menangis.. **_

_This day I'll cherish__  
__You look so beautiful in white__  
__Tonight__  
__"You look so beautiful in white tonight"_

_**Malam ini merupakan hari terbahagia dan terberat untukku. Aku bahagia karena bisa mencintaimu dan menikah denganmu. Aku bersedih karena harus kehilanganmu untuk selamanya..**_

_**Tidurlah istriku... Kini kamu dapat beristirahat dengan tenang... Aku akan tetap setia padamu hingga akhir hayat menjemputku.. Takkan pernah sedetikpun aku akan melupakanmu. Semoga Tuhan mempersatukan kita kembali di masa yang akan datang..**_

_**Tunggulah Aku Istriku...**_

_**~Rest In Peace~**_

_**Lucy Dragneel**_

_**X767-X789**_


End file.
